Portable printed circuit boards through which data input/output functions are performed for commercially available microprocessors, are generally known in the art. Such printed circuit boards house various integrated circuits for data message generation purposes, including signal multiplexers, digital to analog converters, programmable pulse generators as well as other circuits for controlling and/or programming parameters such as frequency, voltage levels, data bit numbers, etc. associated with a compatible computer with which the printed circuit board is interfaced. Typically the signal multiplexer circuit on such printed circuit boards are used as switches through which different input signals are selected and routed. As to the programmable pulse generators associated with such printed circuit boards, they are incapable of driving electrical loads as low as 50 ohms for operation between negative and positive voltages as high as 24 VDC.
At the present time, certain computer controlled equipment, such as missile weapons, are tested by equipment that is costly and of limited use. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to adapt a portable type of printed circuit board interlaced with a commercially available personal computer to generate programmed driving signals for testing of computer controlled equipment such as missiles in a less costly manner.